sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V5 Locations
Woodlands To the south of the island lie the rolling hills of the woodlands. Lush and green and covered in a thick forest, the woodlands beckoned to adventurers and nature enthusiasts alike with their natural splendor. Providing one of, if not the best, views of the island from its peak, it garnered quite a reputation amongst those looking to escape the hustle and bustle of everyday life. In fact, a couple worse for wear makeshift campsites dot the large area, seemingly abandoned in someone’s haste. : Danger Zone: '''Day 5 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Forgotten Campsite *Grey Skies, Grey Ground (Sunny Lee, Xavier Contel, Stacy Ramsey, Arthur Wells) *Right Down The Line, It's Been You And Me (Content Warning) (Brandon Baxter, Summer Simms) *Hanley's Bazaar (Harry Hanley, Maximilian Sawyer, Maynard Francis Hurst, Adam Morgan, Natali Greer) *It's a Sign with Neon and Everything (Logan Cadagon, Joseph Chaplin, Jessica Sanders, Rebecca Kiesling) : The Woods *Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway. (Hansel Williams) *Just Another Game (Meera Stele) *Rather be a Rat than a Lion (Gabriel Lee) *This Ain't No Make Believe (Matt Masters, Leona Van Kamp, Grace Faraday, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace) *Beauty (Joachim Lovelace) *Beast (Jaquilyn Locke) *By the Time I Get to Phoenix (Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) *Wild Goose Chase (Chase Rodriguez) *Rendezvous (Jaquilyn Locke, Grace Faraday) *Little Red Reaper (Jaquilyn Locke) *Blowing Smoke (Alex King) *I believe people can change, but only for the worse (Zoe Leverett, Joachim Lovelace) *Come on Everypony! Smile, smile, smile! (Claire Monaghan, Kyle Fitzpatrick, Joe Carrasco, Arthur Wells) *Everyone Dies (Harry Hanley, Emily Rose, Maximilian Sawyer, Arthur Wells, Gabriel Lee) : The Peak Clearing *Deep Breath Deep Breath (Theodore Fletcher, Hansel Williams) *As Good as Dead (Finn Grant) *Wendigo (Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Garrett Wilde, Joey Caputo, Meera Stele) *We're Above It (Maximilian Sawyer) *Red as Blood (Carmina Maliksi, Joachim Lovelace, Jaquilyn Locke) *Rise and Fall of a Teenage Girl (Stacey Mordetsky, Yukiko Sakurai, Jenna Rhodes, Jack McDonald) *The Farmer and the Viper (Paris Ardennes, Sunny Lee, Katy Warren) : Bodies: :: Carmina Maliksi (Lying in the middle of the clearing, bled out from a knife wound) :: Stacey Mordetsky (Lying at the bottom of a cliff, broken neck from a fall) :: Jason Meyers (In an earthen grave in the woods, next to Xavier Contel) :: Xavier Contel (In an earthen grave in the woods, next to Jason Meyers) :: Katy Warren (Lying on her side in the clearing, gunshot wound to abdomen) :: Grace Faraday (Lying face-up near a clearing, throat slashed) :: Alex King (Lying on the ground, head exploded off) :: Emily Rose (Lying in the dirt, half her face gone) :: Maximilian Sawyer (Lying on the ground, mutliple gunshot wounds in torso) :: Arthur Wells (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound in chest) :: Gabriel Lee (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to the head) :: Harry Hanley (Propped up against a tree, multiple gunshot wounds in torso) Nuclear Plant Hidden away in the hills and situated far from the city, the nuclear plant was the only area on the island off limits to residents and thus very little is known about its inner workings or its purpose. Luckily for the competitors this season, the doors to the factory have been opened and await all those courageous enough to venture inside. Just think of the super powers rolling in the waste could bring on. : Danger Zone: '''Day 5, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Offices *Will Alone (Garrett Wilde, Tyler Lucas, Eliza Patton) *Now I'm radioactive! That can't be good! (Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst, Natali Greer, Cassandra Black, Alex King) *A Safe Rest (Alice Gilman, Carlos Lazaro, Casey Malkovich) *Waking Up To Ash and Dust (Miranda Millers, Kat Tolstoff, Alice Gilman, Carlos Lazaro, Casey Malkovich) : Parking Garage *Always Gold (Summer Simms, Brandon Baxter, Theodore Fletcher, Joey Caputo) *Where on the island is Carmen Sandiego? (Joey Caputo, Garrett Wilde, Rosemary Michaels, Meera Stele) *Metal Skeletons and Concrete Ruins (Veronica McDonald) *The Usual Suspects (Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Alda Abbate, Xavier Contel, Arthur Wells, Kathryn Nguyen, James Wade) *Death to Buddy (Rutherford Roger Jr., Madeline Wilcox) : The Reactors *Shake it Out (Rosemary Michaels, Katarina Konipaski) *Geiger Counter (Cassandra Black, Alex King) *Meltdown (Darren Fox, Marcus Leung, Phoebe Cho) Bodies: : None Nuclear Living Site Nuclear plant employees lived in a nearby residential district, separate from the larger town to the north. It looks complete in that it includes numerous living complexes and some stores, but it also appears decrepit. Many windows have broken, concrete has chipped or stained, and debris is scattered on the streets. : Danger Zone: '''Day 4, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : West Living Quarters *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace) *Rome Is Burning (Garrett Wilde) *Omphaloskepsis (Katarina Konipaski) *Check Out My New Weapon, Weapon of Choice (Miranda Millers, Kaitlyn Williamson, Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn) *Loretta, My Darling (Steven Salazar) *...And Home Before Dark (Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace) *Crowds (Jack McDonald, Yukiko Sakurai, Jenna Rhodes) *Walk Among the Cobras, Pt. 1 (Zoe Leverett) *Waiting for the Reaper (Ruby Forrester) : East Living Quarters *Broken Down (Rutherford Roger Jr., Natali Greer, Maynard Francis Hurst, Adam Morgan, Kat Tolstoff) *Lying on the Streets (Corey Esposito, Rachael Langdon, Timothy Abrams, Michael Mitchellson) *Memory (Theodore Fletcher, Katarina Konipaski, Veronica McDonald, Steven Salazar) *The Killing Moon (Paris Ardennes, Joachim Lovelace, Sunny Lee) : The Strip *What a Rush (Jessica Sanders, Logan Cadagon, Joseph Chaplin, Theodore Fletcher, Alice Gilman, Casey Malkovich, Carlos Lazaro) *I Better Light Another Candle (Logan Cadagon, Rebecca Kiesling, Jessica Sanders, Joseph Chaplin) Bodies: :: Kaitlyn Williamson'' (Slumped against a fence in the west living quarters, impaled by a spear)'' :: Sunny Lee (Facedown on a stairwell in the east living quarters, stab wound in chest) :: Joseph Chaplin (Lying inside a store on the strip, impaled by a weight bar) :: Jessica Sanders (Lying in the street, throat blown apart) The Airstrip The Airstrip was, at one point in time, the hub of activity. It bustled with life, ferrying people to and from the island around the clock. It is now a shell of its former self; remnants of its past life lie scattered and broken across the grounds. Specifically, a handful of small planes that have deteriorated in the years since the island was inhabited remain on the premises. Perhaps the only remaining glory it has comes from the tower, which stills stands strong and tall with minimal corrosion and provides quite the view. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : The Tower *Un Certain Regard (Claire Monaghan, Kyle Fitzpatrick) *Scavengers (Cassandra Black, Alex King, Megan Emerson, Mirabella Strong) *Prepare to be Boarded (Sara Corlett, Sean Mulcahy, Aria Samuels) *Face The Sky (Gwen O'Connor) *Senseless (Jenna Rhodes, Jack McDonald) : The Terminal *Shit Happens (Alex King, Cassandra Black) *Heaven is an Airport Terminal (Phoebe Cho, Marcus Leung) *Nowhere to Go (Veronica McDonald, Matthew Young, Rutherford Roger Jr., Madeline Wilcox) *Whereabouts Unknown (Gray Emerson, Cassandra Black, Corey Esposito) : The Hangar *The Despair Game (Aria Samuels, Mirabella Strong, Megan Emerson) *Fear (Kelly Peterson, Darren Fox, Katarina Konipaski) *Out of the Frying Pan... (Kat Tolstoff, Miranda Millers, Amaranta Montalvo) *Fill your hand, you son of a bitch. (Hansel Williams, Theodore Fletcher, Andi Victorino) Bodies: : Kelly Peterson (Lying facedown in the hanger, pierced chest and slit throat) : Aria Samuels (Lying face up in the control tower, stabbed in the chest) : Theodore Fletcher (Collapsed near an airplane in the hangar, head bashed in and pipe wrench lodged in his skull) : Jack McDonald (In the control tower, cord wrapped around his neck) Western Beach A tourist hotspot, the western beach has seen its fair share of action—and not without reason, either. Between the romance of the lagoon and the dangerous allure of the roped-off caves dotting the area, it’s understandable why so many would flock to the location, although rumors of people disappearing in the caves managed to dissuade just as many from it. : Danger Zone: '''Day 3, Day 9 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : The Inland Lagoon *Anger (Kelly Peterson, Darren Fox) *Rebel Diamonds (Miles Strickland, Kat Tolstoff, Chuck Soileau, Stacy Ramsey) *Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night (Gwen O'Connor) *On the edge (Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn, Zubin Wadia, Sean Mulcahy, Sara Corlett) *Allegory, Allegorier, Allegoriest (Amaranta Montalvo, Zubin Wadia) *Zugzwang (Marcus Leung) *In Silent Seas We Drown (Joey Grey, Makatala So'oialo) : Dead Man's Grotto *Waking Up at the Beginning of Time (Oscar Trig, Zoe Leverett, Cooper Komorowski) *Drip drop. (Rosemary Michaels, Meera Stele, Joey Caputo) *Musing (Veronica McDonald) *Sleeper Cell (Ian Williams, Mirabella Strong, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa) *High Plains Drifter (Zoe Leverett) *Something Something Movie Reference (Claire Monaghan, Zubin Wadia, Corey Esposito, Joachim Lovelace, Paris Ardennes) : Drowned Freighter *Avast, ye hearties! (Sean Mulcahy, Sara Corlett, Aria Samuels) *Resisting Against Fate (Gavin Hunter, Karen Idel, Megan Emerson, Cyrus White) *The Only Winning Move (Gavin Hunter, Karen Idel, Cyrus White, Megan Emerson) *Tell No Tales (Sean Mulcahy, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Sara Corlett, Ami Flynn, Ruby Forrester, Gray Emerson, Cassandra Black, Corey Esposito) *Call An Optimist, She's Turning Blue (Jessica Murphy) *Lucifer Fell (Ami Flynn, Deanna Hull, Ruby Forrester) : Shelson's Beach *Somewhere, Beyond The Sea (Miranda Millers) *Thread Titles Have Never Been My Forte (Maynard Francis Hurst, Adam Morgan, Natali Greer) *Don't Know How to Have Fun (Rutherford Roger Jr., Matthew Young, Emily Rose) *The Verdana Sisterhood (Mirabella Strong, Megan Emerson) *Sunrise (Jenna Rhodes, Yukiko Sakurai, Edgar Tolstoff, Jack McDonald) *Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep (Cassidy Kant) *Olive Branch (Travis Webster, Cassidy Kant) *Life's a Beach (James Wade) *The Faster The Treadmill (Madeline Wilcox, Hansel Williams, Christopher Harlin, Michael Mitchellson) *She Spies Sharp Steel by the Seashore (Katarina Konipaski) Bodies: : Chuck Soileau (Lying face-down in the sand by the lagoon, blade wound in throat) : Karen Idel (Lying outside the Drowned Freighter, head exploded off) : Gavin Hunter (Lying outside the Drowned Freighter near Karen, head exploded off) : Cyrus White (Lying outside the Drowned Freighter, head exploded off) : Megan Emerson (Lying outside the Drowned Freighter near Cyrus, head exploded off) : Yukiko Sakurai (Sprawled near the food truck on Shelson's Beach, head wounds) : Sara Corlett (Lying inside the Drowned Freighter, face and body beaten) : Zoe Leverett (In a watery grave in the Dead Man's Grotto) : Corey Esposito (In a shallow grave outside the Dead Man's Grotto) : Jessica Murphy (In a watery grave) : Rachael Langdon (In a watery grave) Southern Town Dotted with large apartment complexes, small stores, and run-down parks, the southern part of town was never much to look at and has only gotten worse since being abandoned. Though the area was once notorious for its crime rate, the streets are now desolate and cracked, the worn, yellow flyers reading ‘EVACUATION; 10 APRIL’ the only reminder that life once walked them. : Danger Zone: '''Day 4, Day 6, Day 11 (Permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Apartment Complexes *The Doll's House (Paris Ardennes, Sven Olsen, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer) *I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. (Sophie McDowell, Megan Emerson, Grace Faraday, Alexander de Gaulle, Gavin Hunter) *Let the Idiot Sleep (Karen Idel) *Big Stick Ideology (Naomi Bell, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay, Summer Simms) *Mischief Managed (Ian Williams, Mirabella Strong, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Karen Idel, Gavin Hunter, Grace Faraday, Megan Emerson, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) *It Looks Good on Paper (Lana Torres, Stephanie Chan, Katarina Konipaski) *All for You (Mirabella Strong) *L'Avventura (Claire Monaghan) *The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. One (Ami Flynn) *Broken Hearts of Gold (Deanna Hull, Joe Carrasco, Katarina Konipaski, Ruby Forrester) *Routine Malaise (Miles Strickland, Stacy Ramsey) *End of the Road (Miles Strickland, Andi Victorino) *Curtain Call (Makatala So'oialo) *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien (Mirabella Strong, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Hansel Williams) *Ready Player 1 (Matt Vartoogian, Finn Grant) *Snatch/Steal (Matt Vartoogian) *Glory and Gore (Matt Vartoogian, Tyler Lucas, Zubin Wadia) The Overpass *Should've actually thought up some thread titles before flipping the switch (Steven Salazar, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *Hit the Pavement (Eliza Patton) *Path of Pins (Joachim Lovelace, Rosemary Michaels) *Steadier Footing (Andi Victorino, Gray Emerson, Oscar Trig, Zoe Leverett, Cooper Komorowski) *Mata Leão (Paulo Abbate, Ian Williams) *Miles Behind Us (Maynard Francis Hurst, James Wade, Amaranta Montalvo, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Vertigo (Katarina Konipaski) *The Mad and Hungry Dogs (Tyler Lucas, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Hansel Williams, Travis Webster, Carlos Lazaro, James Wade) *Layabout (Joe Carrasco, Leona Van Kamp, Ami Flynn, Michael Mitchellson) *Under This Killing Moon (Joey Grey, Gray Emerson, Amaranta Montalvo) The Streets *Last Days (Miranda Millers, Veronica McDonald, Amaranta Montalvo, Michael Whaley) *Nobody Wants This (Maximilian Sawyer, Becca Everett, Joey Caputo, Rosemary Michaels, Meera Stele, Paulo Abbate) *I'm a Mechanical, I'm a Mechanical, I'm a Mechanical Man (Edgar Tolstoff) *Young and Beautiful (Mirabella Strong, Garrett Wilde) *Dreams Walk On Powerlines (Rutherford Roger Jr., Veronica McDonald, Madeline Wilcox) *In Total Control (Stephanie Wright, Christopher Harlin) *Girls from the Valley (Deanna Hull, Ruby Forrester) *Just Me, a Block of Dirt, and a Cavern of Danger (Owen Kay) *Retrograde (Rosemary Michaels, Katarina Konipaski) *The Society of the Spectacle (Claire Monaghan, Katarina Konipaski, Hansel Williams) *If you've got them by the balls, their hearts and minds will follow. (Hansel Williams) *Whispers in the Dark (Amaranta Montalvo) *Multishot (Katarina Konipaski, Finn Grant, Amaranta Montalvo) Bodies: : Sven Olsen (Lying in the courtyard of the apartment buildings, blunt force to the head) : Becca Everett (Slumped against the doorframe of a record store on the streets, gunshot wound to the chest and head exploded off) : Naomi Bell (Curled up in a hallway in the apartment buildings, impaled repeatedly) : Joey Caputo (Lying inside the record store on the streets, head exploded off) : Lana Torres (Sprawled in one of the apartments, multiple gunshot wounds) : Paulo Abbate (Lying under the overpass, injuries from fall) : Rutherford Roger Jr. (Lying in a shoe store, blow to the ribs) : Veronica McDonald (Near R.J., multiple stab wounds to torso) : Stephanie Wright (Sprawled in the stread, face and body beaten) : Rosemary Michaels (Lying in the street somewhere, strangled) : James Wade (Near the overpass, gunshot wound in chest) : Andi Victorino (Inside one of the apartments, stab wounds to torso) : Miles Strickland (Inside one of the apartments with Andi, gunshot wound to chest) : Makatala So'oialo (Inside an apartment with destroyed cameras, self-inflicted gunshot wound) : Claire Monaghan (Lying face-up in a street, chest stabbed) : Takeshi Yoshikawa (Outside an apartment complex, chest slashed) : Juhan Levandi (Outside an apartment complex, multiple stab wounds) : Mirabella Strong (Outside an aprtment complex, multiple gunshot wounds) : Tyler Lucas (Lying face-up outside an apartment complex, multiple gunshot wounds) : Finn Grant (Lying in an alleyway, chest and stomach slashed) Northern Town In its prime, the northern part of town housed exclusive gated communities and beautiful estates with manicured lawns, including the mayor’s mansion. Now overgrown and abandoned, surrounded by rusted fences and broken fountains, the area is barely recognizable as a neighborhood sought after by the elites. : Danger Zone: '''Day 4 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Mansions *Vale Tudo (Paulo Abbate, Becca Everett) *The two people in the distance were Paulo and Becca (Steven Salazar, Sharon Elizabeth Austin, Ian Williams, Cyrus White, Karen Idel, Mirabella Strong, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa) *Eh, anything's fine (Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Joe Carrasco) *...Into the Fire (Miranda Millers, Kat Tolstoff, Rachael Langdon, Stacy Ramsey) *Kill All Motherfuckers (Alda Abbate, Kathryn Nguyen, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Rosemary Michaels, Meera Stele, Carlos Lazaro) *No Rest for the Wicked (Kathryn Nguyen, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Running Away (Takeshi Yoshikawa) *The big tough boy on the side of right? That's me. (Hansel Williams, Leona Van Kamp) *Belgian Roulette (Zubin Wadia, Tyler Lucas, Amaranta Montalvo) *Sudden Life (Gray Emerson, Hansel Williams) *Dominoes (Amaranta Montalvo, Madeline Wilcox) Gated Community *The Last Battle (Carlon Wheeler) *Wisteria Lane, After the End (Claire Monaghan, Kyle Fitzpatrick, Becca Everett, Paulo Abbate) *A perfectly unremarkable evening. (Gavin Hunter) *Good Day Sunshine (Mallory McCormick, Nina Clarke, Brian Zhdanovich, Stephanie Wright, Zubin Wadia, Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn) *Friends 'til the end (Ruby Forrester, Brian Zhdanovich, Lana Torres, Stephanie Chan) *Affluenza (Miles Strickland, Rutherford Roger Jr., Joe Carrasco, Madeline Wilcox, Rachael Langdon, Stacy Ramsey) *I Forgot to Remember to Forget (Zoe Leverett) *Arcadia (Rebecca Kiesling, Leona Van Kamp, Logan Cadagon, Hansel Williams) *Paper Conquest (Deanna Hull) *Gethsemane (Gray Emerson, Sean Mulcahy, Matt Vartoogian, Finn Grant, Hansel Williams) *Awaiting fate (Ruby Forrester, Ami Flynn) *All at Once, the Consequences; (Ami Flynn, Katarina Konipaski) *Goodnight (Madeline Wilcox) *Get Ganked (Matt Vartoogian, Amaranta Montalvo, Kathryn Nguyen, Katarina Konipaski) The Quad *Dawn of the First Day (Ian Williams) *Nacer (Emily Rose) *How Could I Own a Real Chanel When There's So Much Poverty in the World? (Claire Monaghan, Kyle Fitzpatrick) *Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise (Ray Gilbert, Bianca Howard, Hansel Williams) *The Time For Talk Is Now (Cammy Davidson, Kyran Dean, Deanna Hull) *Exposure (Leona Van Kamp, Christopher Harlin, Amaranta Montalvo, Stephanie Wright) *"Though We May Not Survive It..." (Carlos Lazaro, Rachael Langdon) *Lucena Position (Marcus Leung, Hansel Williams) *The Secret Fate of All Life (Paris Ardennes, Joachim Lovelace, Ami Flynn) *Shallow Grave (Madeline Wilcox, Katarina Konipaski, Joey Grey) *It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd (Joey Grey) Bodies: : Brian Zhdanovich (Collapsed in a yard in the gated community, gunshot wound in chest) : Kat Tolstoff (Lying inside one of the mansions, gunshot wound in side) : Miranda Millers (Lying faceup near Kat, gunshot wound in chest) : Meera Stele (Lying outside one of the mansions, neck bruised) : Logan Cadagon (Just inside the front door of a house, multiple gunshot wounds in torso) : Rebecca Kiesling (Lying on a lawn in the gated community, gunshot wounds to head) : Carlos Lazaro (In a wooded area near one of the mansions, skull fractured by a baseball) : Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer (Lying faceup on the top floor of one of the mansions, gunshot wound in chest) : Paris Ardennes (Leaning against a tree in the quad, stab wound in chest) : Joachim Lovelace (Next to Paris, gunshot wound in chest) : Ruby Forrester (Inside a house in the gated community, gunshot wound in chest) : Leona Van Kamp (Lying facedown in a hallway in one of the mansions, gunshot wound in chest) : Gray Emerson (Collapsed in a room in one of the mansions, gunshot wound in throat) : Madeline Wilcox (Against a wall inside a house in the gated community, self-inflicted gunshot wound) : Kathryn Nguyen (In the doorway of a house, gunshot wound in chest) : Matt Vartoogian (At the top of a flight of stairs in a house, multiple gunshot wounds across body) Central Park Very little remains of what used to be Central Park, the empty overgrown knolls and cracked pavement a stark contrast to the life that once teemed in the area. Much of the park has fallen victim to decay, the striking center fountain cracked and never without a coating of stagnant sludge at its bottom. Similarly, the gazebo, once a favorite for weddings, lies overrun by flora and tall trees, with its once elaborate trail pockmarked by weeds. Most would never believe the derelict area used to house extravagant ceremonies and festivals. : Danger Zone: '''Day 6, Day 7 '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area: : Central Park *The First Drop (Gray Emerson, Cassidy Kant, Andi Victorino, Gavin Hunter) *Borrowed Time (Lauren Rowe, Tessa Blackridge) *I Promise You Forever (Cassidy Kant, Matt Masters, Leona Van Kamp) *Forever... Forever... (Cassidy Kant, Matt Masters, Travis Webster, Leona Van Kamp) *The Engine That Could (Andi Victorino) *Too Cold To Shiver (Madeline Wilcox) *Glass (Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Alda Abbate, Ian Williams, Mirabella Strong) *Love and Marriage (Sean Mulcahy, Gray Emerson, Kathryn Nguyen, Ami Flynn) *Unless you were Maureen O'Hara. (Hansel Williams) *Tears in the Rain (Katarina Konipaski, Hansel Williams, Amaranta Montalvo) *Pay the Piper (Zubin Wadia) *Paradise (Hansel Williams, Zubin Wadia, Amaranta Montalvo, Joey Grey) : Duck Pond *Ducks Love Fireworks (Bianca Howard, Adonis Alba, Luca Johanssen, Garrett Cobbler) *Calamity (Theodore Fletcher, Xavier Contel, Arthur Wells, Gavin Hunter) *Don't Panic (Owen Kay, Edgar Tolstoff) *Glass Castles and Kingdoms by the Sea (Cassidy Kant) *This place isn't all it's quacked up to be. (Corey Esposito) *Pre-Game (Matt Vartoogian, Garrett Wilde, Mirabella Strong) *Weakness In Us All (Cammy Davidson) *Lonesome (Tyler Lucas, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *What Comes After (Maynard Francis Hurst, James Wade) *A Hot Air Ballon with a Rusty Nail (Deanna Hull) *Caught in a Moment (Stacy Ramsey, Amaranta Montalvo, Finn Grant, Matt Vartoogian) *There are some things a man just can't run away from. (Hansel Williams, Joe Carrasco, Michael Mitchellson, Madeline Wilcox) Bodies: : Matt Masters (Lying near the gazebo, stab wounds in arm and throat) : Alda Abbate (Lying facedown near the gazebo, stab wound in torso) : Ian Williams (Near the gazebo, multiple stab wounds) : Stacy Ramsey (Lying near the duck pond, gunshot wounds to neck and head) : Ami Flynn (Lying face-up near the gazebo, multiple gunshot wounds) : Sean Mulcahy (Facedown in the grass some distance away from the gazebo, multiple gunshot wounds) : Michael Mitchellson (Near the duck pond, gunshot wound in stomach) : Joe Carrasco (Near Michael, gunshot wound in stomach) : Katarina Konipaski (In the grass somewhere, stab wound in throat) : Joey Grey (On the other side of the park from the gazebo, chest slashed) : Zubin Wadia (A short distance from the gazebo, multiple gunshot wounds) : Hansel Williams (Leaning against a tree, multiple gunshot wounds, missing several fingers) : School Buildings Nestled in the hills are the twin school buildings, two multilevel structures connected in an ‘L’ shape, one an elementary wing and the other a high school. It appears as though the schools have held up better than other locations on the island, possibly because they're further from the coast, although the interior still shows the early signs of decay. There are personal belongings still in several desks, lockers, and cubbies. These range from children’s toys and lunchboxes to jackets and the like, although there are no textbooks or maps anywhere to be found. Outside, several yellow school buses lie broken and dismantled in the parking lot. : Danger Zone: '''Day 6, Day 10 (Permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : The High School *Hajime (Katy Warren, Yasmin Carrol) *Assumptions (Karen Idel, Lauren Rowe) *The Real Folk Blues (Megan Emerson, Mirabella Strong, Juhan Levandi, Francis St. Ledger, Takeshi Yoshikawa) *Ya Gotta Make That Play (Rutherford Roger Jr., Theodore Fletcher) *An Ironic Choice of Scenery (Travis Webster, Edgar Tolstoff) *Tender is The Night (Rosemary Michaels, Meera Stele, Paulo Abbate) *What, I Read it Somewhere (Matt Vartoogian) *All I Need is Me (Andi Victorino) *Handoff (Benjamin Ward, Janie Sinneave, Oscar Trig) *What Now? (Rosemary Michaels, Paulo Abbate, Meera Stele) *Norwegian Wood (Rachael Langdon) *Metastasis (Joe Carrasco, Marcus Leung) *Remission (Joe Carrasco) *A Human Work (Amaranta Montalvo, Owen Kay, Matt Vartoogian, Travis Webster, Finn Grant) : The Elementary School *Start It With a Positive Jam (Janie Sinneave, Rebecca Kiesling, Yasmin Carrol, Katy Warren) *Not Like Any Previous Sleepovers (Rebecca Kiesling, Janie Sinneave, Katy Warren, Yasmin Carrol, Joey Grey) *Rio Bravo (Zoe Leverett, Joachim Lovelace, Paris Ardennes, Sunny Lee) *Solus (Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Memories of a Past Life (Jenna Rhodes, Leona Van Kamp) *The World According to Third Grade (Cooper Komorowski, Stacy Ramsey, Zubin Wadia, Joey Grey, Tyler Lucas) : The School Grounds *Risoluto (Brianna Battaglia) *Welcome to Summoner's Rift (Matt Vartoogian, Benjamin Ward, Brianna Battaglia, Christopher Harlin, Jesse Jennings) *Stand Your Ground(s) (Corey Esposito, Timothy Abrams, Rachael Langdon, Adonis Alba, Michael Mitchellson, Miles Strickland, Stacy Ramsey) *The Best Part Of Waking Up (Miles Strickland, Rachael Langdon, Stacy Ramsey, Corey Esposito, Michael Mitchellson, Veronica McDonald, James Wade, Timothy Abrams) *Cantata Mortis (Gwen O'Connor, Makatala So'oialo) *Learned something from yesterday. (Hansel Williams) *The Crazy Kids (Tyler Lucas, Rachael Langdon, Eliza Patton) *A Long Time Ago, We Used To Be Friends (Travis Webster) *Hortensius (Timothy Abrams, Rosemary Michaels, Travis Webster) *Confusional State (Joe Carrasco, Kyran Dean) *The Adolescent Sky (Deanna Hull) *Disneyland's Blue Bayou Restaurant (Call Off Your Ghost) (Ami Flynn) *A Manic Depressive Named Laughing Boy (Maynard Francis Hurst, Juhan Levandi, Ami Flynn) *Tragedy + Time (Gray Emerson, Kathryn Nguyen, Sean Mulcahy) *Webster's Dictionary (Travis Webster) Bodies: : Francis St. Ledger'' (Lying in one of the classrooms, covered with a tapestry, neck broken)'' : Yasmin Carrol (Hanging in a supply closet in the elementary school) : Jenna Rhodes (Lying in a hallway in the elementary school, stab wound in neck) : Kyran Dean (In a shallow grave near the athletic field, gunshot wound in chest) : Marcus Leung (Lying in the athletic field, gunshot wound in chest) : Maynard Francis Hurst (Lying in the athletic field, gunshot wounds to the head) : Cooper Komorowski (Lying undeneath a window outside the elementary school, neck broken and throat slit) : Owen Kay (Inside a classroom in the high school, gunshot wound in chest) : Travis Webster (Outside on the ground, throat blown apart) The Shopping Center The shopping center remains petrified in a time before the evacuation, the shops and kiosks still fully stocked, with the exception of appliances, electronics, and weapon-like objects. The other stores carry ruefully outdated products, the clothing especially dreadful for any fashion conscious students. At least hunger won’t be a problem for those desperate enough to hazard a go at the unlabeled tins of food. : Danger Zone: '''Day 5, Day 10 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Top Floor *Through Eyes of Love and Cold Glass (Chase Rodriguez) *And God said, "Man, what are you talking about? I sent you a helicopter and a boat." (Lydia Robbins, Chase Rodriguez, Brandon Baxter, Summer Simms, Garrett Cobbler) *One of Us Does Nothing at All (Garrett Cobbler) *Picking It Clean (Garrett Wilde, Matt Vartoogian, Cammy Davidson, Kyran Dean) *Credit Default Swap (Cassandra Black, Katarina Konipaski) *Litany Against Fear (Mirabella Strong, Ami Flynn) *Relationship Status: Single (Timothy Abrams) *Weak Executioner (Cody Patton, Eliza Patton, Cooper Komorowski) *Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. (Hansel Williams, Joe Carrasco) *I won't be wronged. I won't be insulted. I won't be laid a hand-on. (Hansel Williams) *I Was Once Alive (Michael Mitchellson, Christopher Harlin, Madeline Wilcox, Joachim Lovelace, Hansel Williams) Bottom Floor *Ultimately We Just Want to Be Happy (Ami Flynn, Ruby Forrester, Gavin Hunter, Cassidy Kant, Karen Idel) *The Red Shoes (Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle, Megan Emerson, Gavin Hunter, Grace Faraday) *Fluffytown (Mallory McCormick, Hansel Williams, Stephanie Wright) *The Dead Nineties (Deanna Hull, Kyran Dean) *Joy of Repitition - Kills You (Kyran Dean, Deanna Hull) *Drink Me (Amaranta Montalvo) *Fumble (Benjamin Ward, Oscar Trig, Janie Sinneave, Katarina Konipaski) *Huddle (Benjamin Ward, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay, Joe Carrasco, Travis Webster) *J'adoube (Marcus Leung, Rachael Langdon) *Platinum (Leona Van Kamp, Timothy Abrams) *I don't feel we did wrong (Hansel Williams, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *I Am a Hero (Michael Mitchellson) *Blade Runners (Kathryn Nguyen) *All I do is sell sincerity. (Hansel Williams) Bodies: : Cassandra Black (Lying face down somewhere on the top floor, multiple stab and slash wounds in back and gunshot wound in leg) : Oscar Trig (Near the supermarket on the bottom floor, stab wound in neck) : Aileen Aurora Abdallah (In a shallow grave just outside, near Benjamin) : Benjamin Ward (In a shallow grave just outside, near Aileen) : Eliza Patton (Somewhere on the top floor, gunshot wound in chest) : Cody Patton (Near Eliza, gunshot wound in chest) : Timothy Abrams (Lying in the center hall on the bottom floor, multiple stab wounds in neck) : Virgil Jefferson-Davis (In the Linen and Things, mutliple gunshot wounds across body) : Christopher Harlin (In an alcove on the top floor, gunshot wound to the head) Hotel An artifact of the island’s tourist industry, the hotel was once alive with excited eyes ready to tour the splendors of the island city. Now, the only eyes it’s going to see are the fearful ones of the students tasked to take one another’s lives. While most of the Hotel’s majesty has crumbled since the evacuation, it’s still an extravagant piece of architecture, boasting several floors of rooms, a grand entrance hall, and both an indoor and an outdoor pool—though only the latter is filled, and even then it’s just a stagnant green mess. Adding to the hotel's appeal, it is situated a stone’s throw away from the beach. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 8 (permanent Danger Zone) Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Upper Levels *Allow Me To Begin (Jack McDonald, David Zimmer, Jenna Rhodes, Yukiko Sakurai, Cassidy Kant, Clayton Leven) *Dyspnoea (Joe Carrasco, Rutherford Roger Jr.) *Falling Slowly (Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) *Repeat (Joe Carrasco, Rosemary Michaels) *I'm Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf! (Jaquilyn Locke) *And I'm Not Sleeping Now (Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa) *Maybe You're a Joker, Maybe You Deserve to Die (Michael Mitchellson) *Intermission (Matt Vartoogian, Finn Grant, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa) : The Lobby *One Big Joke (Jenna Rhodes, Yukiko Sakurai, David Zimmer) *There Will Be a Short Stopover on the Way to Disneyland (Alexander de Gaulle, Sophie McDowell, Stacey Mordetsky) *Nemesis (Nina Clarke, Madeline Wilcox) *A Classy Place to Meet (Finn Grant, Alexander de Gaulle, Sophie McDowell, Amaranta Montalvo, Summer Simms) *God in Fire (Gwen O'Connor) *Detritus (Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *Sinner, Winner, Chicken Dinner (Maynard Francis Hurst) : The Pools *Sink And/Or Swim (Yukiko Sakurai, David Zimmer) *We've All Been Sorry, We've All Been Hurt (Cassidy Kant) *Hollow Stars (Amy Bachelor, Maximilian Sawyer, Ilya Volkov, Lydia Robbins, Chase Rodriguez) *The Pain Felt By Those Left Behind (Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *Bullet Dance (Cody Patton, Cooper Komorowski, Carlos Lazaro, Alice Gilman) *A Fine, Fine Line (Phoebe Cho) : The Lounge *Fanciful Surroundings (Natalia Kowalski, Joey Grey) *This is the Story of a Girl (Cassidy Kant) *Midnight, The Stars, and You (Lana Torres, Ilya Volkov, Stephanie Chan) *Dissolved Girls (Summer Simms, Amaranta Montalvo) *Cause When You Try Hard (Jesse Jennings, Christopher Harlin) *So, How Was Your Day? (Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Ian Williams) Bodies: : David Zimmer (Outside of hotel, internal wounds from falling off balcony) : Amy Bachelor (Floating face-down in the pool, drowned) : Ilya Volkov (Lying face-down by the side of the pool, broken hand, tip of nose bitten off, gunshot wound to the chest) : Lydia Robbins (Lying face-down near poolside, gunshot wounds to chest and back of head) : Nina Clarke (Lying in the lobby, stabbed in chest) : Sophie McDowell (Facedown in the lobby, head and upper body blown apart) : Alexander de Gaulle (Slumped against a wall in the lobby, shrapnel wounds) : Summer Simms (Lying behind the bar in the lounge, part of her leg blown off and her severed head lying nearby) : Jesse Jennings (Lying near Summer, shrapnel wounds in chest and hand blown apart) : Adam Morgan (Lying faceup in the lobby, stab wound in stomach) : Alice Gilman (Lying near the pools, gunshot wound in chest) : Phoebe Cho (Outside the hotel, throat blown apart) The Hospital The hospital was the hub for all those feeling under the weather. The structure is a plain, square, white building that has grayed with time but served the island well. The hospital has three floors. The first level holds reception, emergency admittance, and offices; the second level is stocked with patient beds and an intensive care unit; and the third level is split between a children’s wing and a maternity ward. Throughout the building there are abandoned patient files, unmade beds, pilfered snack machines, and used bedpans. Children's and baby’s toys litter the third floor, and observers can take in the crayon artwork done by ill children that has been pinned to the walls. : Danger Zone: '''Day 8 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Reception and Lobby *This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dread Isle." (Owen Kay, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Lauren Rowe) *Can't watch TV here, guys. The reception's terrible. (Corey Esposito, Rachael Langdon, Michael Mitchellson, Timothy Abrams) *We'll Never Fall, We'll Never Fade (Cassidy Kant, Matt Masters, Leona Van Kamp) *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley, Cammy Davidson, Makatala So'oialo, Stephanie Wright) *Nessun Dorma (Brianna Battaglia, Christopher Harlin, Jesse Jennings) *Prayer for the Someone Who Is Somewhere Dying (Ami Flynn, Garrett Wilde, Mirabella Strong, Finn Grant, Matt Vartoogian) : Patient Care *Where the Fuck is Here? (Casey Malkovich, Carlos Lazaro, Alice Gilman) *Arriving to a Possible Sanctuary (Natalia Kowalski, Joey Grey) *Prying Your Head Off a Swivel (Rutherford Roger Jr.) *Dude! FORTIFIED!!! Pt. 3: Director's Cut (Ray Gilbert, Amaranta Montalvo) *Reverie (Gwen O'Connor, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Michelle Wexler, Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst, Eliza Patton) *No Time Left (Makatala So'oialo, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Two Opponents (Ami Flynn, Mirabella Strong, Katarina Konipaski) : Maternity and Children's *In Situ (Joe Carrasco, Jason Meyers, Jessica Murphy, Finn Grant) *Un Coeur en Hiver (Kyle Fitzpatrick, Claire Monaghan) *Cala Luna (Brianna Battaglia) *Pianificazione (Brianna Battaglia, Christopher Harlin, Jesse Jennings) *If I had known this, I would have put that patch on 35 years ago. (Hansel Williams, Andi Victorino, Michael Mitchellson, Timothy Abrams) *Drawing to an End (Chase Rodriguez, Katarina Konipaski, Zubin Wadia) *Why Stop Now? (Cammy Davidson, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) Bodies: : Carlon Wheeler (Lying facedown in the lobby, gunshot wounds to leg and torso) : Alexandria Ripley (Lying faceup in the lobby, multiple gunshot wounds across body) : Mallory McCormick (Lying in the lobby, multiple gunshot wounds across body) : Ray Gilbert (Lying in patient care, face smashed in) : Brianna Battaglia (Curled up on a couch in the lobby, a spilled bottle of pills near her) : Michelle Wexler (Lying in patient care, gunshot wound to the stomach) : Chase Rodriguez (Lying inside the children's ward, gunshot wound in head) : Cammy Davidson (In the maternity ward, throat slashed) The Shipping Yard The shipping yard is a maze of colorful containers that has remained largely unchanged since the island was abandoned, aside from accumulating more rust. When the island was populated, it served as a hangout spot for groups of the local teens, especially when they didn’t want to be caught partaking in less socially acceptable activities. Once more, it’ll see its share of teens, though this time they’ll most likely be looking for shelter from the bloodshed rather than the law. : Danger Zone: '''Day 4, Day 8 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Loading Dock and Offices *Fight the Break of Dawn (Ilya Volkov) *Don't Stop, Tick Tock, Sun Blows Up Today (Kyran Dean, Deanna Hull) *Messiah, Complex/Eat Your Heart Out, B098 (Steven Salazar) *Reflections (Eliza Patton, Garrett Cobbler, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *For Remembrance (Rosemary Michaels) : Storage Yard *Game On (Nina Clarke, Madeline Wilcox) *Pick Apart the Pieces of Your Heart (Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) *That's Crate! (Jessica Murphy, Garrett Wilde, Cammy Davidson, Travis Webster, Gavin Hunter, Michelle Wexler, Gwen O'Connor, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Once Again (Natalia Kowalski) *For What Happened to Daisy (Travis Webster, Edgar Tolstoff) *Siblings of War (Janie Sinneave, Benjamin Ward) *Last Stop Château de Vincennes (Darren Fox, Marcus Leung) The Docks *Sup Nerds? (Dan Liu, Kaitlyn Williamson, Alda Abbate) *In The Dark The Dead Are Dancing... (Travis Webster) *As If It Even Matters (Stacey Mordetsky) *Red Skies, Red Hearts (Grace Faraday, Gavin Hunter) *Thin RED Line (Cody Patton, Tyler Lucas, Cooper Komorowski) *You're Driftwood (Deanna Hull, Cammy Davidson, Kyran Dean) *All Things Come to an End (Ian Valmont, Stephanie Chan) Bodies: ' : Natalia Kowalski ''(Laying among the containers, head exploded off) : Edgar Tolstoff (Lying among the containers, throat slashed) : Garrett Cobbler (Facedown on the loading dock, gunshot wounds in back) : Janie Sinneave (Face-up in one of the storage containers, throat slashed) : Darren Fox (Laying at the bottom of a container, fall injuries) : Stephanie Chan (On the dock, face beaten in) : Ian Valmont (Some distance away from Stephanie, throat blown apart and gunshot wound to leg) Eastern Inlet The eastern inlet looks more like a junkyard nowadays than the quaint harbor it once was, with a beach made up of discarded bottles and miscellanea hidden in the tall grass—a godsend for the competitor with a decent amount of ingenuity. The shops have fared just as well, becoming less tourist trap and more death trap, the majority having just crumbled into the ocean following years of corrosion. What few remain house nothing of value, unless one plans on taking some souvenirs home. : '''Danger Zone: '''Day 8 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Abandoned Harbor *Finding Center (Lauren Rowe, Carmina Maliksi) *A Trust Exercise (Nina Clarke, Madeline Wilcox) *The Art of Accepting Each Other (Michelle Wexler, Gwen O'Connor, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *What's up, Dock? (Chase Rodriguez, Lydia Robbins) *Every Success Involves Insanity (Rutherford Roger Jr., Madeline Wilcox, Tyler Lucas) *Bellum Civile (Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Babette's Supper Club (Claire Monaghan, Joey Grey, Matthew Young) *Everybody Looking For Something (Jessica Murphy, Joe Carrasco, Travis Webster) : Scenic Overlook *Wish I Could Breathe (Alice Gilman, Carmina Maliksi) *Leave My Body (Gabriella Parker, Theodore Fletcher) *The Game Begins (Madeline Wilcox) *The Bitter Truth (Cammy Davidson) *A Few More Bullets (Garrett Wilde) *Walk the Streets so Mean (Finn Grant, Amaranta Montalvo, Nina Clarke) *Memories of the City (Theodore Fletcher, Katarina Konipaski, Steven Salazar, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *Self Aid (Makatala So'oialo) *Adam & Eve & Steve (Phoebe Cho, Marcus Leung, Michael Mitchellson, Timothy Abrams) Bodies: : Gabriella Parker (Lying in a flower arrangement, multiple gunshot wounds across body) : Matthew Young (Beneath the boardwalk, blow to the side of the head) Aviary Once a favorite of the island residents, the Aviary has long since fallen into disrepair. One can assume, based on the avian remains strewn about (some still encaged) and the general disarray, that it hasn’t been cared for in quite some time. The only sign of life comes in the form of a headless statue of a knight poised for battle in the middle of the stone courtyard, unceremoniously covered in the excrement of former occupants, much like the rest of the building. : Danger Zone: '''Day 6, Day 8 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Courtyard *Birds, Bats, and General Flying Things (Lana Torres, Stephanie Chan, Ilya Volkov) *Disneyland's Enchanted Tiki Room (Deanna Hull, Kyran Dean) *All Our Yesterdays (Michelle Wexler, Gwen O'Connor, Bianca Howard, Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Mass Destruction (Theodore Fletcher, Bianca Howard, Makatala So'oialo) *Internecine (Garrett Wilde, Matt Vartoogian, Mirabella Strong, Jaquilyn Locke) *Schwarze Rosen (Joachim Lovelace, Paris Ardennes, Rosemary Michaels) : Zen Garden *First Page - Planning (Naomi Bell, Cammy Davidson, Gabriella Parker, Travis Webster, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay) *The Path is Open (Theodore Fletcher, Cassidy Kant) *Old Holmes (Sunny Lee, Paris Ardennes) *Crushed Dreams and Broken Hearts (Katarina Konipaski, Steven Salazar) *Requiescat in Pace (Virgil Jefferson-Davis) *Hunger for Freedom (Ruby Forrester, Deanna Hull, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) Bodies: : Steven Salazar (Lying in the Zen Garden, multiple gunshot wounds across body) : Bianca Howard (Lying in the courtyard, gunshot wound in chest) : Jaquilyn Locke (Near Bianca, multiple stab wounds, face covered by a sheet of paper) : Sharon Elizabeth Austin (Lying in the Zen Garden, multipe gunshot wounds) Golf Course Time has left the golf course unrecognizable. Once a place for high society to idle time away, it’s since become no different from any other meadow, aside from the odd overturned, broken down golf cart and the holes strewn about. The once perfectly-maintained field has grown over and the water hazard, without proper care, lies stagnant. On the bright side, the clubhouse no longer requires a membership. : Danger Zone: '''Day 5, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : The Greens *Far Below Par (Adonis Alba, Mallory McCormick, Hansel Williams) *No Rest for the Wicked (Finn Grant) *Black Hearts (Nina Clarke, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace) *Crawling to My Death (Gabriel Lee) *Hermitic Ranger (Gabriel Lee) *The Unlucky Clover Field (Lana Torres, Ilya Volkov, Venice Pennington-Johannes, Stephanie Chan) *Burnout (James Wade) *A man deserves a second chance, but keep an eye on him. (Hansel Williams) *The Things We Lost in the Fire (Owen Kay, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Joe Carrasco, Hansel Williams, Claire Monaghan, Sharon Elizabeth Austin) *What Do I Do Now? (Cammy Davidson, Deanna Hull, Kyran Dean) : The Clubhouse *The Visionary (Jesse Jennings, Carmina Maliksi, Christopher Harlin, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace) *Interstice of Time (Theodore Fletcher, Matt Vartoogian, Brianna Battaglia, Jesse Jennings, Joachim Lovelace, Jaquilyn Locke, Benjamin Ward) *The Fox, the Wolf, and the Lamb (Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace, Adonis Alba) *Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (Claire Monaghan, Kyle Fitzpatrick, Hansel Williams) *Blown off Course (Ian Williams, Mirabella Strong) *Dry Oasis (Veronica McDonald, James Wade) Bodies: : Venice Pennington-Johannes'' (Lying on the golf course, gunshot wound to the chest)'' : Adonis Alba (On a hospital gurney near Kyle, stab wound in chest) : Kyle Fitzpatrick (Lying outside the clubhouse, gunshot wound to head) Amusement Park The amusement park hosted the best festivals on the island back when it functioned, full of carnival games and food stands with hundreds of the natives turning up to partake in the merriment. Now hosting its farewell event, it leaves little joy to be had. Although the rides are now in disrepair and have become nothing more than scrap metal, they serve as a reminder that people once celebrated on the amusement park’s hallowed ground. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Central Grounds *Stagecoach, and other vechicles (Hansel Williams, Travis Webster, Tyler Lucas) *The Genesis (Theodore Fletcher) *Part of This Balanced Breakfast (Katarina Konipaski) *Everything Here is a Small Cap Investment (Cassandra Black, Tyler Lucas, Ian Valmont, Alex King) *Do You Know Who I am? (Jaquilyn Locke, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Kathryn Nguyen, Chase Rodriguez, Alda Abbate) *Oh... Hi... (Travis Webster, Joe Carrasco, Tyler Lucas) : Haunted House *Despair (Juhan Levandi, Francis St. Ledger, Takeshi Yoshikawa) *On a Midnight Dreary (Kaitlyn Williamson) *I'll be Their Boogeyman (Rutherford Roger Jr., Lauren Rowe) *Up to Eleven (Veronica McDonald) *Snack Eater (Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay) : Roller Coaster *Disneyland with the Death Penalty (Stephanie Wright, Mallory McCormick) *I'll Face Myself (Theodore Fletcher) *No Way Down (Gabriel Lee) *Little bit of this, Little bit of that (Mark Little) *I Want To Get Off Mr. Bones' Wild Ride! (Miranda Millers) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (Natali Greer, Maynard Francis Hurst, Adam Morgan, Gabriel Lee) *Daddy Long Legs and Dead Things (Jesse Jennings) *I'll face Myself (Another Version) (Theodore Fletcher) *Today I'm Dirty (Jessica Murphy, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay) Bodies: : Mark Little (Crashed to the ground in a rollercoaster cart) : Lauren Rowe (Lying faceup in the haunted house, multiple gunshot wounds across body) : Natali Greer (Curled up in the floor of the rollercoaster control shack) Homestead The Homestead remains much the same post-evacuation as it was pre-evacuation: weather-worn and spooky. An expansive farm with overgrown grass and wheat fields surrounds the area, peppered with rusted equipment. Now struck with wood-rot, the structures offer little coverage from the elements, but provide an eerie look into the past of the previous owner; the bed is still neatly made and the kettle still sits ready on the wood burning stove. The start of a small wood carving lies on the nearby table. : Danger Zone: '''Day 3, Day 4, Day 6 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Farmhouse *Russian Roulette (Zubin Wadia, Brian Zhdanovich) *Setting Up Base Camp (Madeline Wilcox, Makatala So'oialo) *Eat Me (Summer Simms) *Wish I Had a Chance, Here (Alice Gilman, Casey Malkovich, Carlos Lazaro, Stephanie Wright) *Highway to the Danger Zone (Casey Malkovich) : Dilapidated Barn *Rabbit Heart (Rachael Langdon, Corey Esposito) *Perspectives, an Alternate (Makatala So'oialo, Eliza Patton) *The Silver Chair (Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley) *Respite (James Wade, Veronica McDonald) : Greenhouse *Rebellion (Cody Patton, Edgar Tolstoff, Rose Matheson, Michael Eastmund, Tyler Lucas) *No Whammies (Brandon Baxter, Miranda Millers) : Wheat Fields *The Heavy Weapons Guy (Michael Mitchellson, Timothy Abrams, Corey Esposito, Rachael Langdon) *I Always Hated Chemistry (Stacey Mordetsky) *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt (Mallory McCormick, Stephanie Wright, Brian Zhdanovich, Nina Clarke, Zubin Wadia) *Power, Reprised (Brandon Baxter) *O-Lan, You Are the Earth (Claire Monaghan, Stephanie Wright) Bodies: ' : Brandon Baxter ''(A scattered mess in the wheatfield, exploded from grenades) : Casey Malkovich (In the upper level of the farmhouse, throat blown apart) Northern Coast Built as a response to the island’s newfound tourism industry, the Northern Coast offered adrenaline rushes for the adventurous spirit. With a zipline attraction and bike trails of varying difficulties, it proved to be especially lucrative. Now that the island has been abandoned and nature has moved in to take it back, it can prove difficult to actually find the attractions among the thick foliage. Even if one manages, it probably wouldn’t be wise to test them out, given their general state of disrepair, though the zipline does remain standing. : '''Danger Zone: '''Day 6 (permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : Bike Trails *Something tells me this isn't Disneyland (Brian Zhdanovich) *Wandering (James Wade, Kathryn Nguyen) *There ain't no more cowboys, only men with violent hearts (Daniel Whitten, Amaranta Montalvo, Hansel Williams, Nina Clarke, Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley) *The Sound of Your Own Wheels (Ian Valmont) *At the Price of Oblivion (Tessa Blackridge) *Solo Queue (Matt Vartoogian, Joe Carrasco, Aileen Aurora Abdallah) *Many of Horror (Joey Grey, Matthew Young) : The Ropes Course *Oh Dear (James Wade) *One Way to Win (Makatala So'oialo) *Ave Imperator, Morituri Te Salutant (Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Michelle Wexler, Gwen O'Connor) *The Bastion (Yukiko Sakurai, Jenna Rhodes, Jack McDonald) *OX/3 (Rutherford Roger Jr.) *WonderWander (Jessica Murphy, Garrett Cobbler) : The Zipline Attraction *Good Morning, You Bastards (Amy Bachelor, Venice Pennington-Johannes) *Dream Melody (Theodore Fletcher) *Leap of Faith (Eliza Patton, Luca Johanssen) *Catus Carnival (Cody Patton, Rose Matheson, Michael Eastmund, Cooper Komorowski, Eliza Patton) Bodies: : Daniel Whitten (Lying on the bike path, bullet wound in head) : Luca Johanssen (Lying at bottom of zipline platform, bullet wound in stomach) : Tessa Blackridge (In a maintenance shed near the bike path, head exploded off) : Rose Matheson (Lying near the zipline, stab wound in torso) : Michael Eastmund (Lying facedown near the zipline, blow to the back of the head) Lighthouse Point The lighthouse became little more than a decoration following the construction of the airstrip, beckoning for ships that never came. Turned into a museum of sorts sometime after the tourism boom, it became a popular stop for those eager to learn about its history on the island, containing preserved living quarters roped off from the public. Rumor has it that the Captain’s Cliffs outside served as a hot spot for those unhappy with the island life, but that’s just a rumor. The real killer is the nasty undertow in the waters below. : Danger Zone: Day 3, Day 5, Day 7 (permanent Danger Zone) Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): : The Lighthouse *Tower of Alexandria (Alexandria Ripley, Gwen O'Connor, Daniel Whitten) *Decathect (Amaranta Montalvo, Hansel Williams, Michael Whaley) *Fools and High Places (Stephanie Wright) *Hello, Goodbye, Twas Nice To Know You (Tyler Lucas, Alice Gilman, Carlos Lazaro) : Captain's Cliffs *Sleep, My Dear (Michelle Wexler, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Dave Russell, Sophie McDowell, Stacey Mordetsky, Clayton Leven) *Craven (Nina Clarke) *A New World Fool (Theodore Fletcher, Dan Liu, Madeline Wilcox) *Shock Treatment (Joe Carrasco, Brandon Baxter) *The Charm (Zoe Leverett) *Last Goodbyes (Gwen O'Connor) *Law and Instinct (Cassidy Kant, Travis Webster, Tyler Lucas) *All Battles Are Fought By Scared Men Who'd Rather Be Some Place Else (Garrett Wilde, Mirabella Strong, Ami Flynn, Hansel Williams, Andi Victorino) : The Cove *Target Acquired (Karen Idel) *Black and Smoking Christmas Trees (Deanna Hull) *Dead End (James Wade, Ian Valmont, Kathryn Nguyen, Amy Bachelor, Venice Pennington-Johannes, Clayton Leven) *The Sound a Sloth Makes (Lana Torres, Stephanie Chan) Bodies: : Dave Russell (At the bottom of the cliff) : Dan Liu (In a watery grave) : Michael Whaley (Lying in the lighthouse, throat slit by glass) : Clayton Leven (Lying at the cove near the lighthouse, head exploded off) : Gwen O'Connor (In a watery grave) : Cassidy Kant (Collapsed outside a shed, multiple gunshot wounds) : Garrett Wilde (Facedown on the Captain's Cliffs, stab wound in back) Island Map Category:Locations